1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to ceiling fans and more particularly to a combination ceiling fan and a lamp with improved characteristics.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a type of ceiling fan equipped with a light so that the purposes of ventilation and illumination can be achieved. It includes a light disposed under fan blades. However, the conventional ceiling fan with light has the following drawbacks:
First, the light may interfere with the airflow, thereby decreasing cooling efficiency.
Second, the airflow is directed downward and thus its cooling range is limited.
Third, light emitted by the light is directed downward and thus other spaces may be illuminated insufficiently.
Fourth, a steel pipe containing electric wire is attached to the ceiling. It is inconvenient of cleaning or repair because an individual has to use a ladder to clear or repair the ceiling fan. Further, it may cause danger. Furthermore, the ceiling fan is not allowed to dangle greatly due to the nature of the steel pipe. In addition, the steel pipe may be bent due to earthquake. The bent steel pipe can compromise equilibrium of the ceiling fan.
Thus, the need for improvement still exists.